Total Drama Survival Of the Fittest
by Demon4life2011
Summary: It's time for a new season of Total Drama. The stakes are raised, and now the contestants are dropped off on an abandonded island. Who can survive? Who can bring home the five million for themselves? Who will cause the most drama ever? You'll find out, on Total Drama Survival Of the Fittest!


**Greetings readers. This is my first Total Drama story, so I hope it will be enjoyed by many. It is a twist on the way things take place on the actual series. I will try my best not to give away any spoilers on episodes that haven't premiered yet, considering I had information on them a bit early. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the new story. Now, it's time for Total Drama Survival Of the Fittest! Please enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

Welcome back everyone, for another season of Total Drama! This time, we're going to be taking things a bit differently, since Camp Wawanakwa has been shut down until it can be...decontaminated. But this season promises big surprises as well! This season, we'll be seeing a few campers from last season return, as well as some new campers, and they're going to be competing for five million dollars!

Yes! You heard me! The stakes have been raised! This season, our favorite campers are going to be fighting to survive in the wild together, no electricity, no plumbing. Just the great outdoors where they will be forced to provide for themselves, while also competing in challenges provided by me, Chris McLean! It's all our survival now people! So stick around, because this season is about to be the best one yet! Get ready, for Total Drama Survival of the Fittest!

* * *

Chris smirked as the campers began arriving at the airport. They had no idea what was in store for them, and he loved every bit of that. "Welcome back campers!" Chris greeted as he made sure that everyone was there.

There was Mike, Zoey, Lightning, Dawn, Brick, Jo, Scott, Cameron, B, and Dakota. "We're all here McLean, let's get this started." Jo stated impatiently, wanting to win her five million while she could.

"Oh no, we're not all here. Oh, but here comes one more." Chris stated as a fighter jet zoomed over head, a figure dropping out and down towards the ground before opening their chute, landing a few feet away.

"Corporal Mandrossi, reporting for duty sir." The soldier spoke up as it removed it's helmet and put on a pair of sunglasses, some of the campers jaws dropping in anger and astonishment.

"You brought a trained survivalist in for the game? That's unfair!" Scott complained before all the complaints began coming in.

"Hey, I cant turn Tyra away just because she was an Italian soldier." Chris explained as a limo pulled up, a familiar face exiting from a previous season.

"Chris, such a joy to be back for another season." Alejandro greeted as the complaints began again.

"Now we've got everyone we need. Everyone, on the plane!" Chris ordered excitedly before Chef forced all the competitors into the badly made plane easily.

"Where are you taking us McLean?" Jo questioned as everyone was on board and Chef took off.

"To the new Camp Wawanakwa." Chris said excitedly as he began laughing evilly before leaving the campers to themselves.

The campers were silent for the bumpy ride until finally someone spoke up. "So...how did you get into this? I thought soldiers weren't allowed to leave their posts." Mike stated, having been sitting next to the new contestant.

"It would be going AWOL to leave for something like this." Brick clarified before he could stop himself, ignoring the insult from Jo for his knowledge of the military.

"I am on leave. I did my tour of duty, and am allowed to represent my platoon now for everyone to see." Tyra stated as she kept her head held high, aware of the critical looks from the other contestants around her.

"This is bull. Chris knows that a soldier has a better advantage, so how come she got to join." Scott complained before Chris' voice broke through the loudspeaker.

"Campers, get your parachutes and be ready!" Chris warned excitedly as everyone began grabbing for their chutes.

"What's he planning? Lightning doesn't like surprises." Lightning stated before the floor of the airplane gave out, all of the campers falling from the plane as the screams ensured.

"Use your chutes! See you on the ground!" Chris called down to the falling contestants as he and Chef zoomed off.

"Chris! You are so dead!" Jo called back furiously as they fell.

Brick watched as his fellow soldier remained calm, seeming to dive down through the air quickly. "What's she doing? She's going to fall faster!" Dakota exclaimed as she tried to find the string to pull her chute.

"That's the point. The faster we fall, the quicker we get to the ground and the sooner this starts." Dawn explained before following the soldiers lead, others following until it was time to open their chutes.

"Cut the chutes before you hit the tree or you'll get caught up." Tyra called to the others as she pulled a hunting knife from her pocket and cut it just as she hit the tree, dropping down into the branches with ease.

"I don't think we should be..." Mike cut short with a scream before cutting himself loose quickly, falling as everyone else tried the same.

The campers landed on the ground before hearing the angry yelling, looking up to see Scott tangled in his chute in a tree. "Get me down!" Scott snapped angrily as he tried to get free.

"Haha! I see you enjoyed the fall. Now, in accordance to who hit the ground and when, I'll pick the teams. Team one, is the Fighting Cobras!" Chris announced as Chef tossed a flag with a spitting cobra to Tyra. "Which you hit the ground first so you're on that team." Chris said before Chef pulled another flag out of his pocket.

"What's team...two?" Scott asked as he tried to spit leaves out of his mouth, having fallen into a pile of leaves.

"Team two, is the Raging Rhino's!" Chris announced as Chef threw a flag to Jo with a angry Rhino on it, the girl having been the second to land on the ground.

"Alright, then who's on what team McLean?" Lightning asked as he looked around, wanting to be on the Fighting Cobras since Cobras were venomous and deadly.

Chris smirked as he turned to Chef, letting him lead some campers to the Fighting Cobras while he directed others to the Raging Rhino's. Afterwards he looked at who was on what team. The Fighting Cobra's consisted of Tyra, Mike, Dawn, Brick, Scott and B. The Raging Rhino's consisted of Jo, Alejandro, Lightning, Cameron, Zoey and Dakota. "Alright! Now we can get the first challenge started. First to build their hut, wins!" Chris announced before blowing an air horn, the contestants going off to start.

"Alright maggots...I mean Rhino's! Let's build a hut!" Jo ordered before realizing they had no tools to use.

"Oh, by the way, you have to work with what you have provided for you and anything else on the island. Enjoy!" Chris exclaimed before a ladder dropped for him from a helicopter, grabbing onto it and going up before the contestants could try to get him.

"Alright, find as many fallen logs or branches as you can. Someone come help me find a prime location for building." Tyra stated as B stepped up to help her.

"Hey, who made you the leader? We just started and already you're barking orders." Scott argued as Tyra cocked an eyebrow at him, pulling her hunting knife from her clothes.

"I'm an expert survivalist, who do you think should be helping us live?" Tyra questioned as she looked at him over her sunglasses.

"I can survive too, so I think I should be leader." Scott stated confidently as Brick got between the two to make sure things didn't continue.

"We have to build our hut, so you can keep bickering later." Brick stated before noticing Tyra had walked off with B to find a proper place to build at.

"You don't talk much, I like that. A man of action." Tyra stated after they searched for a while, finding a cave in a cliff not far from their drop point that would serve well for a place to begin, checking it over with B to make sure nothing lived within.

"Alright, where's Ms bossy soldier?" Scott questioned after they all gathered materials.

"Hey, she's just trying to help us." Mike defended before seeing the soldier and B return.

"Campers, we've found a proper shelter, bring your materials, we begin preparations asap." Tyra stated professionally as she grabbed Scott's materials from him, ignoring the angry scowl.

"Come on! Build faster!" Jo ordered as they build a hut against a large tree that would work well for all of them.

"Jo, we're working as fast as we can." Cameron stated tiredly, already out of breath from gathering materials.

"We are not going to lose to those Cobras! Lightning wants a winning team this time, and a winning team is what he will have!" Lightning exclaimed roughly before taking over Cameron's work to get it done faster.

"Well, this should be done soon." Dakota stated as she sat against a nearby tree, doing her nails while the others worked until Jo grabbed her nail polish and threw it.

"Oh now let the beautiful girl do as she wants. It won't hurt anyone. We're getting things done still." Alejandro stated as the construction continued on their hut.

Dawn smiled as a bird perched on her shoulder. "They're almost done? That's alright, we're done putting up our wall." Dawn stated to the bird's warning about the other team.

Tyra and Brick finished putting in the makeshift door made of tree bark, Tyra tying it to the door with vines to make sure it could open. "Nice work, Tyra." Brick praised as they finished, looking at how they closed off the entrance to the cave with vines and sticks.

"Grazie. I cannot take all credit though, it was you all who brought the needed materials, now we need to make cots, but that can wait." Tyra stated before hearing the blow horn signaling Chris ended the challenge.

"Fighting Cobras win! Now, let's see those huts." Chris announced as he dropped down from the helicopter, going to inspect the Raging Rhino's hut.

Chris looked over the makeshift hut, seeing it leaned heavily to one side and was crudely made. "It's obvious why the Fighting Cobras won now I think." Chris commented as protests began in the losing team.

"They built their hut into the side of a cliff? That's unfair!" Jo protested after they saw the Fighting Cobras place of stay for the competition.

"It is called working with what is provided. The cave was provided by nature, and therefore we were allowed to use it to our advantage." Tyra stated wisely as Brick wondered what was taught in the Italian division of military training.

"She's right, it's not against the rules to use the cave. Well done Cobras. Now it's time for the next challenge, a getting to know you challenge!" Chris announced as everyone groaned at the memory of the challenge like that from the previous season. "Hey, we never got to really do it last season, so we're doing it now." Chris stated before leading them all off towards the beach.

Chris announced the rules were the same as for the challenge of the previous season, except no one could quit and the winner wins supplies for the team. "Why do we have to do this again." Zoey muttered before watching as Fang leaped out of the water, Chris laughing as Scott froze at the sight.

"Did I mention that I brought Fang with me? He was very excited." Chris stated as Fang looked towards Scott, flashing a devious smile before going back under water.

"What's so scary about him?" Alejandro asked curiously before yelping as Fang took a bite out of the platform in front of him with ease.

"That's what's scary about him. Alright, first question. Who has multiple personality disorder?" Chris questioned as Mike buzzed his buzzer, since everyone knew about his secret already. "That's one for the Cobras." Chris announced as the Cobras cheers.

"This should be easy." Tyra stated as Scott scowled, knowing he had to try and keep his team from winning again somehow, even though they all knew about his conniving ways.

"Who received a battle scar in basic training?" Chris questioned as everyone turned to the two military contestants, Tyra reluctantly buzzing her buzzer. "And where was it?" Chris continued as Tyra scowled at him before standing up, raising her shirt to show the long, white scar running from her upper ribs to her stomach.

"Gnarly. Lightning's been injured, but not like that." Lightning stated as the Corporal sat back down with a huff, fixing her shirt.

"Still gonna be easy, Corporal cry baby?" Scott questioned teasingly before yelping as Fang took a bite out of the platform in front of him.

"At least I'm not afraid of a shark." Tyra teased back as the team laughed at Scott before turning back to Chris.

"Who received an atomic wedgie on their first and last day of public school?" Chris questioned as the Cobras waited for the answer from the Rhino's, laughing when Cameron buzzed the buzzer as Zoey comforted her friend.

"It's alright Cameron, just ignore them." Zoey comforted as she glared at the Cobras for laughing at the boy.

"Who is afraid of not being with technology or makeup?" Chris questioned as the Cobras looked among one another, then to the Rhino's, laughing when Dakota buzzed in and unsure why they didn't see it sooner.

"It's easy to survive without technology." Tyra stated as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I agree, all you need is a steady source of food and water and you will be fine." Brick agreed as Scott rolled his eyes at the GI jokes.

"Why don't you two get a room already." Scott snarled back at the soldiers before turning back to Chris to continue the challenge.

"Who went to Prom with their sister?" Chris questioned as everyone burst into laughter at the idea of being so desperate for a prom date.

"A cousin is understandable...but a sister? Bahaha!" Alejandro stated as he fell back in his seat from laughter, the Rhino's looking to the Cobras for an answer.

"Well...who was it? I don't want to go for a swim with Fang." Mike stated before Brick smacked his buzzer forcefully, burying his face in his hands angrily as laughter erupted once more amongst the contestants.

"Captain Dampy-pants, when do you ever do something that's not humiliating or terrible?" Jo questioned through her own laughter as Brick sunk in his seat further, wishing the challenge would end already so he could go hide somewhere.

The questions continued until each team had ten points. "Next point wins. Now, who crushed a crush when they were trying to show off?" Chris questioned as snickers began already, the Cobras looking amongst one another for the culprit. "Clocks ticking." Chris reminded before a buzzer was broken in half from a forceful smack, Tyra burying her face in her arms as laughter erupted amongst everyone.

"Video, video!" Scott called up to Chris as the host smiled, already planning on it as he turned to the screen behind him.

"Don't you dare, McLean!" Tyra warned before the video began, showing a fighter jet in the sky.

"Cadet Mandrossi, you jump out of that plane right now!" The Drill Sergeant ordered before the cadet in training leaped, a cadet working on fixing his chute on the ground before the cadet dropped onto him, both yelping in pain.

Everyone turned to the Corporal who was smacking her head against the platform in anger.

Chris announced the Cobras the winners when the Rhino's refused to answer who's biggest fear was wolves. "As your prize, the Cobras win a weeks amount of food and cots for their hut." Chris announced as the Rhino's protests began. "You can all take your anger out in the new confessional, which is in that little shed over there." Chris stated as he indicated the shed on the beach.

**Confessional**

"I'm going to have to work harder this time to make sure my team doesn't win. We won the first challenge, but I'm not going to let us keep winning." Scott stated evilly before laughing, coughing when a firefly got into his throat.

"Things may have started off rough with this get to know you challenge, but I will not allow that to hinder my skills. I'm a trained survivalist, I can survive for months in the wild. I will not let Chris McLean psych me out and make me lose my edge." Tyra explained before muttering a few things in Italian and leaving the confessionals.

"Lightning is getting tired of being on the losing team! Last season I was on the losing team, now I'm on the losing team this season! I am going to win this time. No one can beat the Lightning!" Lightning announced as he flexed his muscles.

"It's nice to have a fellow soldier on the team now. After last season when I was the only trained soldier, it's nice to know I'll have a challenge. She will be my biggest threat now, since we are both trained to survive in extreme conditions. But I still have to be careful with the other contestants too. This season wont end badly like last. I will give it my all." Brick announced confidently to the camera.

**End Confessional**

Chris explained to the teams how anyone could leave when they wanted, but they would be fending for themselves in the wild. "It's survival of the fittest, so survive! Next challenge will be in three days, and anyone who wants to drop out can say it in the confessionals." Chris explained before his helicopter arrived and he left.

The teams returned to their huts as the Raging Rhino's decided to fix their hut up a bit. "First thing's first, we're going to need to set up a guard system." Tyra explained as they all set up their cots in their cave.

"Why do you get to choose everything?" Scott questioned as he got in the Corporal's face who snapped at him in Italian before catching herself.

"She has a point. We don't want wild animals getting in here, and who knows, maybe the Rhino's will try and raid our food supplies." Brick stated as before Scott reluctantly walked away.

"Thank you for the assistance, cadet." Tyra stated before moving to position her cot closer to the entrance to the cave.

**Confessional**

"That soldier girl is going to be a problem. A survivalist and a smart mouth. I'm going to have to deal with her, and soon. No one is going to ruin my chances of winning this game, especially not some overly confident brat." Scott snarled with an evil smile at the camera.

**End confessional**

Tyra was charged with first guard as night fell and the others went to sleep, standing outside the structure that separated them from the outside.

"There, now that's a more presentable hut." Jo stated after they all worked on the hut a bit longer, making it bigger and fixing it so it didn't lean to one side. "Alright Rhino's, hit the sack. Tomorrow we go in search of food." Jo stated before closing the makeshift bark door they had used, taking first watch.

Scott smirked as he realized everyone was asleep, moving to frame Mandrossi for stealing things from the team mates, before he noticed Dawn sitting up, watching him. "Don't think you can frame someone again." Dawn warned before Scott scowled and moved back to his bed.

B looked towards Mike as the boy talked in his sleep, arguing with Chester and Vito while Brick continued sleeping, snoring until Scott threw a rock at the wall beside him, the noise waking him. "Corporal Brick house, keep it down will ya." Scott stated before rolling onto his side to sleep.

Tyra leaned back against the bark and vine wall behind her, sharpening a stick with her hunting knife absentmindedly as she made sure nothing tried to sneak up on her new platoon.

The Rhino's finally got to sleep after a while of making makeshift beds out of leaves and vines, letting Jo stand guard again since they couldn't have any wild animals getting into their hut.

Brick woke up a few hours later to relieve Tyra of guard duty, finding she had sharpened many sticks. "What are these for?" Brick questioned as the Corporal looked up tiredly.

"Protection. It will help a bit with the wild animals. Nothing has come near here at all while I've been on duty, enjoy the watch." Tyra stated before going back inside the cave to rest since Brick was on guard now.

B relieved Brick of duty a few hours later and stayed until it was morning. Back at the Raging Rhino's hut everyone was asleep until Jo woke them up loudly. "Alright Rhino's, we've got to get some food, so who can hunt?" Jo questioned her team mates as she stood in front of them.

"Lightning can hunt! It should be as easy as throwing a football!" Lightning said excitedly before Jo charged Zoey and Dakota with scavenging for berries or other edibles, making Cameron go with Alejandro in search of more materials to fix up the hut.

B had fallen asleep a little past sunrise when Tyra walked out in light wear, starting off on a morning run as her fellow soldier left a few minutes later for a run of his own.

Scott smirked deviously as he began wondering what he could do while the soldiers were gone and everyone else asleep. "Hmm, that may work." Scott muttered quietly as he looked towards the back of the cave where their supplies were, Mike's cot not far from it.

Tyra and Brick had been running through the forest when both crashed into one another, having gone to run around a large tree and not seen one another. "Oh, for a moment I thought I ran into Jo. Sorry." Brick apologized as he helped the Corporal up from the ground.

"Jo? The leader of the Raging Rhino's? She doesn't seem like she could run around a whole island in a day. I just ran a 5K. What about you?" Tyra asked as she dusted dirt off her khaki's.

"8k." Brick one upped her with a smirk, wanting to see her reaction to his own training.

"I did an 8K last night before bed. I'm able to do a full sprint 5K with my eyes closed." Tyra commented back as Brick narrowed his eyes to challenge her further.

"My entire run was uphill with a blind fold." Brick countered as the two got in one another personal space.

"Mine was running backwards, I'm a champ backwards runner." Tyra countered in response as both narrowed their eyes challengingly at one another.

"Mine was done on my hands!" Brick countered as Tyra cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion as to why he did such an act.

"Why on your hands?" Tyra questioned the soldier before her.

"I dunno!" Brick exclaimed before hearing something in the bushes.

"Get a room you two. Or better yet, quit so you can go on a honeymoon!" Jo snapped at the new as she searched for prey.

"Shouldn't you be hunting that deer?" Tyra questioned as she indicated a fleeing deer, Jo growling angrily before going after the prey.

"Protein!" Lightning announced excitedly before following after Jo to hunt down the deer, ignoring the two soldiers.

Brick watched the two Rhino members run off before turning to see Mandrossi had already left, returning to his run. He returned to the cave later to find Scott arguing with Tyra again. "You try and sabotage anything here, you'll be going home before you can even say arrivaderci." Tyra warned with a glare at the red head before her, Scott rolling his eyes at her.

"Like you can make me want to give up. I'm not giving up. I'm going to win that five mill." Scott snarled back as B moved between them to stop them.

"B is right, we cannot be fighting with one another. We need to work together until the next challenge, and we cant do that if we're arguing." Dawn explained for the silent man as she looked between the two people in front of her.

"Then the only way we can work together is if Scott doesn't try and get rid of all our food." Mike stated as he stood on Tyra's side.

"Who said I was trying to get rid of the food?" Scott asked innocently before Tyra turned to go off and explore the island they would be stuck on.

"You had better not try anything stupid, foolish boy." Tyra growled back before she left to explore, letting the others stay and stand guard.

"Alright, then I won't do you." Scott called after the Corporal before she was gone, smirking triumphantly since he had the final word in their conversation.

Chris smirked as he and Chef air dropped a large crate onto the island. "How do you think they'll like the surprise? This will make things interesting." Chris stated with a devious chuckle as the crate burst on the ground, a roar emitting from it.

"What was that?" Cameron asked, looking around for the source of the noise as fear began to envelope him.

"It couldn't have been anything to worry about, don't worry my friend." Alejandro stated as he carried some materials to use for fixing up the hut the team had built.

"But...it sounded...familiar?" Cameron questioned before hearing something running towards them, yelping as he took off running towards their hut for safety.

Jo and Lightning heard the roar and made their way back towards the hut as well. "Wait...what's that?" Jo questioned as she indicated a blur of a large thing running past them.

"What? Lightning didn't see nothing." Lightning replied as he carried the wild boar they had struck down for the teams dinner.

Brick and B had gone in search of the source of the loud roar, coming towards a clearing before the roar sounded again, Sasquatchanakwa bursting into the clearing angrily. "Run!" Brick ordered as he turned to flee from the raging beast from the previous season, knowing better than to stay anywhere near the beast since it was still mad about it's makeover from the previous season.

* * *

**I couldn't resist leaving the Yeti and Fang out of this season. It's just too...tantalizing to leave them out. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. It was a bit interesting to write a Total Drama story for the first time. I hope that it came out well for all of you. Anyways, thank you all for reading. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Now, please do me a favor and review. I love reviews, and it helps me write faster, since I take requests as well.**


End file.
